Katarina West and the Angel's Song
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ONE IN THE SHADOWS. Hypnotists,mysterious cab drivers, and death threats await Katarina as she and Clive take their latest case. And why is someone after Katarina? More Kat/Clive hints.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Checkmate." I called out.

"So it seems…" The professor frowned.

"You two are unbelievable." Clive groaned. Our chess games always lasted forever, because Layton was a master of logic and strategy and I've read every chess strategy published in the last five centuries.

"Yawn… I better go home." I yawned.

"You can stay here!"

"No… I'll just call a cab." I gathered my books and walked out the door.

The cool nighttime London air rushed against my face. I fingered my glasses frame carefully while shaking out by short brown hair. For the first time in a while, I was going to go to bed before ten. I really needed the sleep.

A nearby taxi pulled up. I stepped in, exhausted.

"Where to?" The driver grunted.

"Um… Mountjoy Lane. "I recited.

I watched as we passed the other streets. We just passed Mountjoy Lane.

"We just passed my stop…" I started, but the driver wasn't listening. He seemed way too focused.

"Excuse me!" I was trying to keep my voice under control.

I saw that we were going towards the harbor. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Um… sir? If you keep going we're going to fall in the Thames. You might want to-"

The car splashed into the cold water. I pawed at my seatbelt. It was stuck, and the driver had disappeared. _There goes my idea of sleeping in my warm bed idea, _I thought.

I pulled at my seatbelt some more. It still wouldn't budge, and the water was rising quickly.

I noticed that there was something bumping into my foot. It was a crowbar. Maybe I could use it to break the seatbelt and get out.

The water was beginning to reach my neck. I struggled to stick it into my seatbelt. I missed it by a few inches. Finally, the seatbelt broke apart, but now the water was almost to the roof of the cab.

I tried to open the door. The driver must have locked it before he left, and this, being an old car, required a key to unlock it. I couldn't see the key anywhere. Worst of all, I was running out of air.

I saw flashes of light and the water-logged sound of sirens, but it was too late. I fainted.

**A/N: Here is the sequel to The One in the Shadows. Hope you like it. I plan to make it longer and put more action in it. To put it short, I making it more Laytonesque. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Isn't a bit cold for a swim in the Thames?" Clive smirked.

I glared at him. Some worker on the harbor noticed the car driving into the river and called the police. Thankfully they fished me out before I drowned. Now I was leaning on a pile of boxes, shivering.

"N-not funny, C-Clive." I stuttered.

"What happened?"

I adjusted my towel. "Isn't it obvious? My cab driver drove us into a river."

"What? Why? Where is he?"

"I don't know, Clive," I sighed and combed my fingers through my wet hair. "I don't know."

"Here," Clive took his coat off and wrapped it around me. It was nice and warm.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked suspiciously.

"We got a case while you were gone. Gina brought it in. She and Tomi are in town for a little while." Clive smiled weakly.

"Mm-hm. Where are they?"

"At the bookstore. I could drive you back." Clive volunteered.

I raised my eyebrow. Clive was pulling something and I knew it. _Probably crashed my car on the way here, _I thought. _Wait. How'd he know that I was over here?_

o-0-o

"Are you okay, Katarina?" Gina asked anxiously. She hadn't changed at all; she still had her perfect hair, sparkling blue eyes and a matching smile.

"Yeah, just a little cold. How have you been?"

"Paris was cold." Tomi grumbled. He was wearing his everyday black coat and tie and his hair was a mess.

"You. Went to Paris. With Gina?" Clive said in shock.

"It's not what it sounds like. Don Paolo was having some trouble with Interpol that we needed to clear up." Gina explained quickly.

I smiled. Tomi and Gina were my new informants, ever since Matthew went to prison.

"What happened to you? You're soaking wet and you're wearing Clive's jacket."

"It's a long story. I heard you had a case for us."

"Yes. It's very Laytonesque, and it's perfect for our team."

"I'll need some details first. But first, I'm going to change." I went upstairs to my bedroom.

Once I was dressed, I came back down. Gina handed me a manila folder.

Inside was an assortment of pictures, but no words.

"Er… where is the case?"

"Well… we were in Paris and there was a person. He said his name was Coyne. He said he was robbed by a hypnotist."

"How is this in any way Laytonesque? That's not that original."

"He said she sang a song, and it made everyone in the audience obey her."

"Oh."

"We went to one of her shows-"

"You did? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Relax, we were in the lobby. Tomi forgot his wallet at the hotel. We put a recorder in and waited."

"And?"

"See for yourself." Tomi handed me a small recorder.

I turned it on. Soft music emanated from it. I couldn't understand it because it was in French, but I could see how it could be hypnotizing. I would've thought it worked since I was getting tired, except I was already tired in the first place.

"What did she call it? The song." I asked once the music was over.

"Angel chanson. The angel's song."

**A/N: I forgot to put in a disclaimer. I do not own Professor Layton or Level-5.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"-And that's the gist of it." I finished. The professor, Flora, Emmy, Descole and Luke stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure? Maybe you hit your head on something while you were in the car." Layton felt my forehead.

"No, professor. I'm fine. Now Descole, could you translate this for me?" I gave Descole the tape recorder.

"We'll see. French _is _one of my favorite languages."

"Whatever you say. Just do it. As for me, I think I'm going to Paris."

The professor looked at me with a curious look like he did when he was working on a puzzle. I could almost understand why. We met when I was thirteen, and then met again nine years later. Since I was still fairly young and my grandfather was in no condition to take care of me, he helped me, like a father. In return, I provided everything he needed.

"Don't worry, professor. We'll be fine. I'll try to inform you every time we find something, okay?"

"That's not what I'm worried about."

o-0-o

"We're driving there?" Clive asked uncertainly.

"You want to pay for train tickets?"

I got in the passenger seat while Clive got in the driver seat. For not liking my car very much, Clive sure liked to drive it. Gina and Tomi were in the back seat.

"Wait. Where's Don Paolo?" I spun around in my seat.

"He's still in Paris. I think he's doing a pickpocket thing."

I sighed. Don Paolo was my "uncle" of sorts. It seems like he hadn't learned from the Interpol incident. I think Layton was hoping my semi-good conscience would rub off on him. So far, it hadn't worked out.

"Bye!" Emmy called out as we pulled out. For some reason, Flora and Luke had disappeared.

No sooner had we been out of the professor's driveway, a hurried looking man ran in front of the Katmobile. Clive slammed on the brake.

"Miss!" I realized he was pointing at me.

"Um, yes?" I rolled down my window.

"This… is for you." The man handed me an envelope.

"Okaaaay."

The man quickly ran away, checking all around him. _Weird…_

I opened the envelope carefully, half-expecting it to explode in my face. No, just a simple piece of paper.

The handwriting was fairly messy and smudged. It read: _I will get my revenge on you for what you have done to me. You will not live as long as I will have it. You will die and so will that boy. Don't even think of running away, because I will find you. Nothing you can do will atone for what you have done to me. _I froze. One case and I was already receiving death threats? Layton put more people in prison and he's never got one.

"I could've run over him! What is so special about that letter that he absolutely needed to give it to you?" Clive looked over my shoulder at the letter.

"I don't know." I folded quickly and stuffed it in my pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tomi was right. Paris was cold.

We were all sitting at a small café overseeing the Eiffel Tower. Tomi and Clive had been complaining about being hungry.

I flipped through my French phrasebook. Since none of us knew French, we were going to need it.

"Okay… help is au secours and 'it was you' is c'est vou. Got that?"

"What if we need to call the police?"

"Clive, police in French is the same as it is in English."

"Oh."

o-0-o

Soon enough we were roaming the streets of Paris. We weren't, however, looking for the hypnotist. No, we were looking for my wayward uncle.

A short old lady bumped into me. "Excuse me," she mumbled.

I smiled and pulled my wallet out of her jacket. "Nice try, _uncle_."

"How do you do it?" Clive asked, obviously impressed.

The lady pulled off her disguise, revealing a tall, long-nosed mustachioed man.

"A true master never reveals his secrets, my boy." Don Paolo flicked his mustache into place. "Anyway, I heard about this hypnotist of yours. Her name is Shanton."

"How'd you know?" Clive asked suspiciously.

"This is Paris, my boy. People like her tend to stand out."

"Can you tell us more about her?"

"Gladly."

As we walked back to the hotel, I heard a loud scraping sound above us, like someone was pushing something very large and very heavy.

"Clive, look out!" I pushed Clive forward at the same time as I pushed myself backwards.

A giant vase burst on the sidewalk, right where we were standing a few moments ago. It surely would've bludgeoned us if we hadn't gotten out of the way.

"How did you…?" Clive looked at me funnily.

"Lucky guess," I breathed. I remembered the letter from earlier.

"Well let's get out of here before she gets even luckier." Don Paolo grunted.

o-0-o

I nearly died twice at the hotel. Once when Clive and I were leaning on the railing of the hotel balcony and it gave way. It was a good thing that we were only on the second floor and Don Paolo was standing nearby. Another time when we ordered room service, I smelled something off about my drink. Turns out it was poisoned.

"Someone is trying to kill you." Gina concluded.

"That's preposterous. Why would anyone want to hurt Katarina?"

I was thinking about sharing the letter with them, but it would probably just scare them, especially Clive since he was mentioned too. I decided to keep quiet, just in case.

"What about this Shanton lady?"

"Oh yes. She's about 28 years old, lives alone, a knockout, French-"

"How does this help?"

"I was getting to that. Anyway, she's a hypnotist. She sings a song and whatever she says, the audience does."

"We already knew that."

"Ok… well, the song isn't in French. Mostly. At the end, it's French, but the rest is pretty much a whole lot of gibberish."

"Mm-hm. I'll look into it."

I heard a muffled noise coming from one of my suitcases. I opened it, revealing two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

"Flora! Luke! What are you doing in here?"

The two stowaways brushed their clothes off.

"How many books does one person need?" Luke pulled of a book impressed into his back.

"You didn't take any out, did you?"

"Well, yeah. Do you really need thirteen books on hypnotizing? What were you planning to do? Hypnotize the professor into not liking puzzles as much?"

"Not a bad idea actually… but no. Weren't you listening to what the case is about?" Luke shrugged.

"Why?" I asked out of desperation.

"We wanted to come along."

I raised my eyebrow. Should I tell the professor and have him take them home or keep them along? I should've sent them home, considering I was being chased by a crazy, psycho homicidal maniac while chasing a potential one.

"Fine. But you are going to call the professor, not me." I handed them the phone from the bedside table.

Luke exchanged a nervous glance with Flora. He took the phone carefully and dialed in the professor's number.

"Hello professor! No, we aren't in school. We're, um, with Katarina and Clive." You could hear the professor yelling at him, despite being on the phone.

"Paris! Paris! You stowawayed to Paris!"

"Flora can have the phone." Luke handed the phone to Flora.

"You better put me back on Luke. I'm not done talking to you yet!"

Don Paolo hung up the phone. "If he really wants to talk to you, he'll come _all _the way here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Arc de Triomphe?"

"I don't think so."

"Eiffel Tower?"

"Not even funny Clive."

"Notre Dame Cathedral?"

"Are you just reading places off the tour manual?" Clive folded the pamphlet and put it back in his pocket.

"What do you suggest then?"

I thought for a moment. "The theater where she last performed. We can go over the footage."

"Can we come?" Flora asked excitedly.

"Sorry. Too dangerous. But at least you have Luke to entertain you!" It felt nice to say that to Luke.

"What?"

o-0-o

"We've seen this tape three times and it's really making me to what to listen to her." Clive complained.

"On the bright side, you should know the song well enough to use it on someone." I clicked on the replay button.

"Nah. I'm not really into the whole singing thing." Clive leaned back in his chair.

"Really? I've heard you. You aren't that bad."

"Well, I don't think I would have any use with a song for hypnotizing. Doesn't that sound kind of cruel to do that to someone?"

"Yes, it does."

"I don't think I could live with myself anymore if I did that too."

We were both silent for a while.

"Katarina?"

"Yes?"

"How could you stand being near a person that did so much hurt to so many people?"

I didn't see that coming. I thought carefully before answering.

"I don't believe that one mistake defines who you are."

"Spoken wisely as usual." Clive smirked.

I put my attention back on the screen. Nothing had changed since the last three times we watched it. I didn't notice the security guard waiting for us at the door.

"Il est temps d'enfermer pour la nuit." He said solemnly in French. (It's time to lock up for the night.)

I nodded. While he was looking away, I clicked eject and slid the tape into my jacket. I saw Clive giving me an approving look.

"Merci." I smiled shyly.

We stepped out into the cold Paris air. The streets were lit up romantically.

As we walked back to the hotel, I noticed a man whose face was completely concealed. There was a mysterious bulge that was obviously a gun.

Using my pickpocket skills, I grabbed the gun quickly and silently. The man didn't seem to react, but I couldn't see his face anyway.

Once he passed us by, I took a turn into an alleyway. I nimbly pulled the gun from my jacket to Clive's surprise.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm getting rid of it." I threw it with all my might onto the roof of someone's house.

"What are you hiding, Katarina?" Clive cornered me.

"J-just read this." I handed him the letter, still crumpled in my pocket.

Clive's eyes scanned the page carefully.

"Katarina?" I was starting to tear up.

"Y-yes?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You've been going around with this on your shoulders?" Clive's gaze was sympathetic not accusing.

"Yes. I didn't tell you because… because I was scared." I pushed the tears back.

"So that's why you've been jumpy all evening?" I nodded.

"And whoever this person is, wants to kill me too." I nodded yes again.

"But why is he going after you so much?"

"Maybe, he thinks that I'll protect you as much as I can."

**A/N: Aw… I looked up some pictures of Paris at night. So romantic! I'm probably going to use Google Translate for a lot of it. If you can read French, good for you. I'm just lucky I found a free phrasebook.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I almost died again the next morning, though it was questionable whether it was actually the killer.

Some idiot, though I suspected Flora, put a tin can in the microwave while I was still asleep, and it would have exploded if Luke hadn't taken it out. That's why all we were having for breakfast was cold cereal, with no milk of course.

"Descole sent in the translation." Clive mumbled as he handed me a slip of paper.

In a messy, yet flowery handwriting, it read: _I was surprised to learn that this song wasn't completely in French. The way the words are put together seems like they were just random sounds thrown into the melody. I asked Layton about any ancient songs like this, but he said he's coming anyway to get Luke and Flora. The last part is especially strange. It is in French, so I was able to translate it. It says: The angel's embrace welcomes you near, she wants you to hear, listen to what she will say, don't hesitate to obey. I think that it's obvious, but you need to watch out for her. She is extremely dangerous if she can bend your will and I'm sure she won't hesitate to use that against you. Best of luck, Descole._

"Luke, the professor is coming to get you." I set the letter on the table.

"Clive, can I see that tourist manual?"

"Why?"

"I need to think of all the places I need to go before the professor kills me."

"And how are you going to do that? You can't drive, you can't speak French, _and_ you're thirteen." Don Paolo joked.

I looked out the balcony window. Maybe I was being a little paranoid, but I could've sworn there was someone watching me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Days were starting to turn into living nightmares for me. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be someone whose face I couldn't see. Maybe I was just jumping at my own shadow, but I knew Clive was scared too.

"Are you sure you're okay, Katarina?" Gina pulled me aside.

"Just a little jumpy. I'm fine. Really."

Gina raised her eyebrow. She didn't know me quite as well to figure out when I was lying, but she was suspicious for sure.

We decided to stop at another café for lunch. Since I wasn't that hungry, I settled for a glass of water.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but the man sitting over there wished that I'd give you this. Perhaps a love letter?" The waiter chortled in his heavy French accent and handed me a slip of paper.

_I seriously doubt that, _I thought to myself. I opened it up, revealing the same messy handwriting as before. This time it read: _No matter how long you prolong it, I will prevail. I know that you showed the boy the note. If you show anyone else, you will only put their lives at risk too._

I shuddered. As if I didn't have enough to worry about. I tried to get a glimpse of the man who the waiter had gestured too, but he had already disappeared.

"Is it a love note?" Gina asked excitedly.

"I think Frenchmen have better things to do than send love letters to Katarina." Tomi pointed out, but Gina elbowed him.

"No, it's a love note." I lied.

Clive nearly choked on what he was eating. "What?"

"Read it and weep." I handed him the note.

"Oh." Clive flashed me a look of understanding.

"Are you _jealous_, Clive?" Gina gushed.

"What? No… I'm just a little surprised, that's all." Clive blushed.

"Mm-hm. Whatever you say, _lover boy._"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Knock knock. _Someone was at the door.

"Oh no, it's him!" Luke ducked behind the table.

I opened the door, seeing the professor with an angry look on his face and Emmy who was snapping pictures of the hotel.

"Where is he?"

"He's hiding behind the table."

"Katarina!" Luke yelped as Layton dragged him into the other room. You could hear lots of yelling emanating from it.

"Traitor…" Clive mumbled under his breath in an amused tone.

"Okay… Shanton is doing a show tonight. Maybe you two can talk to her while Tomi and I snoop around." Gina suggested.

"Us? Alone?" Clive asked unsurely.

"Oh Clive. This is Paris. City of _romance_." Gina gushed, making Clive blush profusely.

o-0-o

"Excuse me? Miss Shanton?" I peered in the dressing room. I didn't see her, but just in case I covered Clive's eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" Clive put on his hurt face as he swatted my hands away.

I glared at him and silenced him. I could hear soft singing.

"Étriente de l'ange vous appellee à proximité de… elle veut vous faire entendre… écouter ce qu'elle dit… n'hésitez pas à obéir à…" (For translation, look in Descole's note.) A young woman was singing as she looked in the mirror.

"Excuse me? Is your name Shanton? Je ne parle pas français." I asked. (I don't speak French)

The lady nodded. I couldn't tell if she was not speaking on purpose.

"Could we ask you a few questions?"

Shanton froze before smirking. She spun around in her chair and got up, preparing to run. I prepared myself too.

"Vous ne serez pas capable de se déplacer." She hissed. (You will not be able to move.)

She took off. I tried to follow her, but I found myself paralyzed to the spot.

"Clive, we need to go after her!"

"I would, but I can't move."

Gina and Tomi burst in, out of breath.

"Where is she?" Gina asked, panting.

"We can't move."

"Oh, I can fix that." Tomi pushed Clive into me, making us both fall on the hard marble floor. "Fixed."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do I even need to say that I warned you about her?" Descole said over the phone.

"Yes, you told us so. Do you have anything for us?" I sighed as I tapped my pen nervously.

"Maybe you should ask the genius professor. And you really need to hide your tell better."

"My tell? How would you know that it's my tell?" I could hear Descole sigh and hang up the phone. _Rude…_

"Professor, did you find any ancient songs for us?" I asked.

The professor was looking over the newspaper, which was in French so I didn't know how he could read it. I guessed he was probably looking at the crossword puzzle.

"Professor?"

Layton looked up. "Yes?"

"Did you find anything on the Angel Chanson?"

"Er… kind of. Well, Emmy found it actually. It was in one of your books on hypnotism that Luke threw out."

I glared at Luke who looked down at his bagel anxiously.

"It was used by a queen long ago to put down peasant revolts. Over time, the song has been passed down to few." I saw Luke scribble something into his commonplace book.

"A queen you say… is there a library nearby?"

"I would think so. I am planning to spend the day at the Louvre however. Dean Delmona wanted me to take some pictures of the Mona Lisa." Layton put his coat on.

"It's a fake though."

"No one told him that."

I smiled. Leave it to Delmona to not know that it was switched out more than a hundred years ago. Some things never change.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I closed the book abruptly, raising a cloud of dust. After three hours of nonstop reading, I had come up with nothing. All we had was a name and a tune.

I knew Clive didn't like the idea going out alone, but I was born and raised in libraries. I would think I would know when something was wrong. I sneezed at the dust.

I thought I heard a rustling in the shelves, which was weird because it was late. I raised my guard. I looked around the bookshelf and caught a glimpse of a retreating figure. I hid behind the bookshelf, breathing hard. I had been sure I was alone, but now… my fears had been confirmed.

I stayed behind the bookshelf until I though the coast was clear. I might've scared a little old lady while doing so, so I made an excuse that I was chasing after my little brother. The librarian was giving me some weird stares too.

Eventually my self-consciousness was starting to get to me, so I left without a word. I walked down the Paris streets rapidly, ignoring everyone else. I hardly noticed when a strange pushed me into an alleyway.

"Ow…" I rubbed my head sorely. Before I knew what was happening the person had me pinned against the wall, a knife in his hand.

He was getting ready to strike, but I slipped out before he could touch me. I fell to the ground and he threw the knife, making a long, but shallow cut in my favorite jacket.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to cover up my arm.

But he'd disappeared.

o-0-o

"What happened to you Katarina? You look like an angry dog got you." Emmy commented. I had to admit; I probably did look a mess, what with my hair out of place and dried blood on my hands.

"It's nothing. Nothing but a few scratches." I lied.

"Really? That looks like a little more than just scratches." The professor pulled off my jacket, revealing a bloody cut.

"I'm fine." I pulled back my jacket protectively.

"Alright, Luke and Flora are in bed." Clive noticed me and the blood on my shirt. "What kind of research were you doing over there?" I shot him a look that said _I'll tell you in the morning_.

"I am going to wash my hands. I'll see you all in the morning." I pushed past them so I could get to the bathroom.

Once I was alone, I let the tears roll down.

Clive's POV

I watched as Katarina tore past me into the other room. It took me a while to think of what happened.

"I better go check on her." I volunteered.

From outside I could hear her crying softly. I'd never heard her cry before, which could be a good or a bad thing. Something about it soothed me though. Like she was only human like the rest of us.

**A/N: Hope you like Clive's POV. I don't know if I'll use it later on, but if anyone wants me too, I'll try. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No matter how much I tried I still couldn't get the scratch to be any less noticeable I decided to leave it be for the moment. At least I had lots of long sleeved shirts.

I sat down at the table without saying anything. I could tell all eyes were on me. Or at least my arm.

"What happened, Katarina? We'll understand." The professor took my hand.

_Yeah right. You think I did this to myself! _I thought angrily.

_They're just worried about me. _The more reasonable side of me argued.

"Last night… I got attacked. I'd say I'm pretty lucky to be alive right now." I said quietly.

The professor looked at me in shock.

"Are you okay? That can be pretty traumatizing-"

"I'm fine."

Clive glanced up from his breakfast for a few seconds. I promised myself that I'd tell him all about it later.

"I'm going to go out to the balcony. I won't use the railing this time." I picked up a bagel and walked on to the balcony.

The railing had already been replaced but I wasn't taking any chances. I leaned against the wall.

"You know it's okay to be scared."

I turned to see Clive next to me. I scoffed.

"I _am _scared."

"Then why don't you show it? It's not necessary to act like a rock all the time."

"A rock?" I stared out into the horizon. "I'm not a rock."

"Then why do you act like one? Feelings are okay, you know?" I wondered why Clive was talking to me about this. "You're only human."

"You never know. I _could _be a robot." I joked.

"Sure act like it."

**A/N: Pretty much fluff, but it's there.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"A ball?" I asked questionably.

"Mm-hm. And…" Clive paused for a dramatic pause. "It's a lead too."

"How?"

"For being so observant you don't even notice the dumbest details. _Shanton _will be there. She's doing a show." Clive handed me a flyer.

"Alright… how do we get in?"

"Oh, Katarina. You really should just trust me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter

"Ouch, Gina. Is this really all necessary?" I yelped as she pulled another strand of my hair into place.

Gina, already dolled up, glared at me. She pulled harder instead. "Yes, it is necessary. This is a ball, not your book club meetings."

_Book clubs? _I thought. _I don't go to any book clubs…_

"Alright, pick a dress, any dress." Don Paolo came in carrying a dozen dresses.

_The awkward moment when you realize that your uncle has more dresses than you do… _I thought.

"The black one." Gina said before I could answer.

"Excuse me? Don't I have a say in this?"

"No." They replied at the same time before returning to argue about what shoes I should wear.

_I feel so objectified…_

o-0-o

"I assume we aren't on the guest list." I asked as we got out of the Katmobile. We were in the back of the too glamorous La Meurice hotel.

"Nope." Clive shook his head.

"That isn't too clichéd for you?"

"We couldn't afford a ticket in a million years, Kitty-Kat."

"Kitty-Kat? That's new."

Clive winked and had me take his arm. I took it cautiously, since Clive was a nasty trickster and wouldn't hesitate to push me in the mud.

"Which way are we going?" I asked.

"Kitchen."

"Do you know all the ways someone could kill us in there?"

"That of all things is what you're worried about? Relax. I'll protect you." I couldn't help but snort at that.

"Yeah right, tough guy."

He whisked me through the kitchen, not acknowledging the shocked stares he was getting from the chefs.

The ballroom was beautiful. It made me feel small, at least when compared to all the famous and/or important people. It was good that no one noticed us though, mainly because everyone was dancing.

"Where's Shanton?" I asked, searching the ballroom.

"Dancing."

Clive pulled me in to the center. "Need to blend in."

"What?" I was terrible at dancing and I could blow our cover with one foul move.

"Let me lead."

Dancing with Clive was interesting in a few ways. First of all, he wasn't that bad a dancer, considering he hated all the classical waltzes the professor and I liked. Second, he didn't make it seem as stiff as the other people did.

"When did you learn to dance?" I asked, thoroughly impressed.

"Picked up a few things." Clive spun me around.

Soon enough, all eyes were on us, which was bad because we were supposed to be keeping a low profile. Of course Clive had to show off the one time we probably shouldn't.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see a tall dark-haired gentleman.

"May I cut in?" The man said in a thick accent I couldn't quite pin down as British or French.

"Sure." Maybe it was just me but Clive didn't seem very happy about it. I knew he wouldn't have any problem finding another a partner since there were at least a dozen giggling girls that were probably dying for him to ask them.

I wasn't sure I liked dancing with the stranger better than Clive. He made feel sort of uncomfortable. I kept stealing glances at Clive. He was surrounded by girls, giving me a help-me look.

"Excuse me a moment." I tore away from him and went to the table where Don Paolo was sitting. For some reason he hadn't bothered to put on a disguise, only a bowtie.

"Where's Clive?" Don Paolo asked in a bored tone.

"Dancing. With about fifteen different girls at once." I shrugged and took a seat next to my uncle.

"What a flirt…" Don Paolo mumbled.

"I agree completely."

**A/N: I looked up at least a dozen videos of how to ballroom dance and good waltz music. It was so awesome! I really wish there were more balls like this nowadays…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Watching girls make fools out of themselves in front of Clive turned out to be very boring. I could've sworn that Don Paolo fell asleep with his eyes open, but when I accused him he didn't answer. (Duh.)

Eventually Clive tore away from the crowd and came over next to Don Paolo.

"How was your dance?" I asked smugly.

"Great and terrible at the same time. And you?"

"Ditto."

We both sighed at the same time.

"Is he asleep?" Clive pointed to Don Paolo. I nodded.

I looked around for something to take my mind off everything. As my eyes wandered, I noticed a rather beautiful woman slipping into the theater hall.

"Shanton." We breathed at the same time.

"Wake up." I tapped Don Paolo on the shoulder. He woke up in frenzy, nearly punching Clive in the nose.

"We found her."

"Oh… good. Who?"

"Shan-ton"

Don Paolo snapped up, his clown-like hair's tips poked up sharply. He sat up abruptly and started ranting like an idiot as he chased after Shanton.

I shrugged and followed him with Clive.

o-0-o

"Shanton!" Don Paolo growled.

She spun around then let out a sigh of relief when she saw us.

"I assume that he is with you?" She asked in a petite-sounding French accent.

"Flesh and blood." I gritted my teeth.

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

I winced. Don Paolo may have been acting like a drunken idiot, but he was still family.

Shanton began to sing the song again. Don Paolo and I covered our ears quickly, but Clive was too late.

Shanton smirked. "You will fall into a deep sleep in which you will never wake out of."

Much to my horror, Clive crumbled to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Clive!" I screamed. He hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Shanton smirked. She opened her mouth to sing again, but Don Paolo knocked her over from behind. He took a pair of handcuffs, probably swiped from Interpol, and cuffed her to a pole.

I pulled out my phone and dialed in the Interpol number. Hopefully they would arrive soon. But I still couldn't avert my attention from the fact that Clive was lying motionless on the floor, probably dead.

"Clive!" I rushed to his side. He still wasn't moving and I couldn't find his pulse.

"Katarina…" Don Paolo started, but I wasn't listening.

I took Clive's hand in mine. I tried to blink back tears, but they poured down anyway.

"Clive… don't you remember all the memories we've had together? Like the time you purposely put my glasses on the roof so I'd get over my fear of heights or-or when we kissed under the mistletoe and we didn't tell anyone, not even the professor? You can't leave me now, you can't!" I sobbed. I didn't care that Don Paolo could hear everything I said.

"Katarina… you need to just let go." Don Paolo put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook him off. I couldn't leave Clive. Not now.

I started singing the Angel Chanson. I knew that nothing could wake Clive up out of his deep sleep, but the least I could give him was a fond farewell.

"Wake up, Clive. Wake up." I sobbed again.

I kissed him gently on the forehead. Much to my surprise, his eyes fluttered open.

"C-Clive?" I asked unsurely, before hugging him tightly.

"Yes, Katarina? Why do I have a huge headache?" Clive groaned as he rubbed his head.

My heart dropped. Clive didn't remember?

"I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway, why are you hugging me?"

"No reason. Just glad you're awake." I smiled weakly.

**A/N: Oh… so sweet… I actually thought of this before I wrote the rest of the story. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I kissed Clive!" I practically yelled at Gina.

"You what? How?"

"I thought he was dead and I kissed him. Then he woke up, which defies all logic because he was supposed to be dead!"

"Aw… that's so sweet. Why are you so upset?"

"Because… because I don't think he remembers any of it."

Gina raised her eyebrow. "That's it?"

My lip trembled. "And I think I'm in love with him

o-0-o

Clive's POV

"Is Katarina mad at me about something?" I asked as I watched Katarina pack.

"Considering she thought you were dead a few moments ago… yeah she's mad at you." Tomi grunted as he struggled to close his suitcase.

_Funny. That's the one thing I _don't _remember, _I thought. _But I remember one thing…_

"That wasn't my fault."

"Actually, it kind of was. No matter how much she hides it, she's madly in love with you, and, face it, you feel the same way." Tomi snapped.

I frowned. "How do you-"

"Gina can tell. And frankly, I'm starting to see it too, which means you've gotten sloppy."

I sighed. Tomi was right. I wasn't hiding it that well.

"She kissed me…" I said in a dazed tone.

"She what?"

"She kissed me." I repeated.

"She? Kissed you?" Tomi was definitely impressed.

"Yes. I think she did something else, I just can't remember what."

"I think so too. Have you told her about you-know-what?"

"No… not yet. Besides it's not important." I said, even though the opposite was true.

I might not have remembered something, but she still didn't know that when we went over the waterfall, I was the one that kept her from drowning, and when her cab fell in the river, I was the one that got her out.

Guess we both had our secrets.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I breathed in deeply. "It's good to be home." After all this, I was happy to stay in good old London for a while.

I swung open the door eagerly, causing a stack of papers to fly off the shelves. I leaned over to pick them up, realizing that someone had left another stack of books for me. I flipped through them quickly, extracting the ones that Flora and Luke liked.

Satisfied, I went upstairs, ready to plop on to my bed, exhausted. Instead, I found my office to be a mess, beyond its usual disorganization, like someone had gone through it. Nothing seemed to be missing however, so that was good.

I smelled something foul from the other room, like something decaying. I opened the door cautiously. I couldn't see anything different, except for a dead raven pinned to my wall.

I gasped and immediately pulled the bird, revealing there to be a piece of parchment tied to its leg.

I dropped the parchment once I read what it said. In a messy, but all too familiar script, it read: _THIS ISN'T OVER._

**A/N: Holy cow, it's already over? Well, obviously it isn't completely over, but it went really fast. I'm going to add some extras, like character profiles and what not. If you want anything else, just tell me. I don't mind.**


	18. Chapter 18

Appendix Part I

Character Profiles

Profile 01: Katarina West

Professor Layton's close friend. She owns a bookstore not far from the university, so he often visits during breaks. She is very intelligent and observant, like the professor, but it usually ends up going against her instead of for her. She has little patience for Clive, despite them pretty much being partners.

Profile 02: Clive Dove

Ex-convict and friend of the professor. Doesn't actually have a job, but dragged Katarina into becoming private investigators. Tends to annoy her with his constant joking.

Profile 03: Gina Arpeggio

Katarina's friend and acquaintance. Knows a lot about romance and often tries to explain it to Katarina. Eternal optimist.

Profile 04: Tomi Nagasaki

Complete opposite of Gina, who has been his best friend since they were kids. An eternal pessimist.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't do any other characters! I only wanted to do recurring ones in the stories, and since the other PL characters have their own profiles anyway. Tell me if anyone wants more parts to the appendix.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DELETED SCENE #1**

I flipped the page, unaware of anyone watching me. "What are you doing?"

I looked to see Clive, looking very tired and ruffled. And he wasn't wearing a shirt!

"Clive, put a shirt on. Now." I said, trying to ignore him. I tried to keep my eyes on my book.

"Why?" He flexed his muscles in my face. I quickly shoved a book in front of my face.

"I'm trying to _focus_. Now either leave or put a shirt on. Both would be nice though." I kept staring straight at my book, resisting the slight temptation to look.

"Why? Do you find this-"He struck a pose, "- _distracting_?"

I groaned and tried to resist the urge to throw a book at him.

Don Paolo walked in with a tray filled with French pastry. He nearly dropped it in shock.

"Are you seducing my niece? Put a shirt on please!" Don Paolo tossed Clive his jacket and shirt in disgust.

"Ha!" I smirked. Clive frowned and went in the other room to change.

**A/N: Yeah, Clive tries so hard. There will be a few more deleted scenes that I would have put in but couldn't find a way to incorporate them**


	20. Chapter 20

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
